


Nothing Left To Live For

by Thatgirlat221B



Category: Chris Pratt - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Fluff, Guns, Hiding in Plain Sight, Horror, I Love You, Mystery, Protection, Running Away, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatgirlat221B/pseuds/Thatgirlat221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn is alone and afraid. She has survived on her own for three years now; since her camp was taken by the monsters that lurked around every corner. There was no where to hide and no one to hear her cry for help. She's vulnerable on her own.</p><p>Until she meets Chris, who is also on his own and is very lonely. They get on like a house on fire, so like all fires the spark ignites some where and I am going to show you where it all began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I awoke abruptly from my trance like slumber. I dreamt of a world were there were people, instead of zombies walking the streets, that every thing was fine, it was perfect; crisp roads that weren't bloodstained children skipping up and down streets without guns or knives in their hands. But all good things must end.

They were out there again trudging up and down the streets. I worked out every possible solution, I could jump out the window and risk breaking a limb and then being eaten. I could run out in to the middle of them with guns blazing but that would attract more and consequence in certain death. I could always lay low in this house but god knows how long it would take them to all clear and I was running low on supplies, so I would have to go out soon anyway. I decided to gather all my belongings just incase I had to make a run for it. I pack my backpack full of water bottles, tinned food, ammunition for my guns, knives from the draws and my sketch pad and pencils. My car was parked just outside the front door but it was completely surrounded there was no way to get to it. I turned around swiftly placing my back to the wall and slid down it, bringing my knees to my chest. All my efforts of survival were useless and I was going to die no matter how hard I fought them. I was out numbered. I placed my hands on my forehead and my fingers dug into my scalp. I thrusted my head backwards into the wall; I instantly started to cry, not because I had just hurt my self but because I had nothing left to live for, my whole family had died and I had been on my own for three years I hadn't seen another human in over three years! Do you have any idea what that does to a person, not having the pleasure to talk to anyone. I longed to hear another voice that wasn't mine any voice.

As I started to wipe my tears away, there was a sudden bang on the window. I stood up suddenly and quickly peeped through the curtains... I grabbed the edge of the curtain and carefully pulled it to expose an over whelming amount of zombies crowded smacking the window with their sweaty palms. I jumped backwards realising the curtain from my grip. I grabbed my rucksack and went to the window next to the door, to see if they had cleared from around my car. As I peeped though the curtain like I did before, I could see that there was only 3 or so. I knew I could take them easily but I couldn't use my gun as it would attract more and then I would be screwed. So I quickly grabbed my favourite knife that I always had strapped to my leg just incase I needed it. I place my left hand on the door knob and I had the knife in the other. I was posed and ready to attack. I closed my eyes tightly and said quietly to my self "You can do this Quinn! Do it for Mum and Dad!" I then nodded to my self with my eyes still closed. I abruptly opened the door in one swift movement. I ran out trying not to make any noise, one turned around to see me and quickly shuffled towards me, I stood still for a moment, Imagining what it was once like. I quickly shock my head and I was back. I ran with my knife raised high in the air ready to attack him. I plunged my knife straight in to his head and quickly pulling it out again followed by a spurt of gone off blood from the zombies head. I repeated this around 5 or 6 times before the way to my car free. I quickly yanked the door open and clambered inside. I shut the door quickly just missing my ankles that weren't quite in the car. I scrabbled around in my rucksack for what felt like an eternity trying to find my keys. My quivering hand ran across them a couple of times before I had a chance to grab them. I then thrusted it into the ignition and forcefully turned the key, I quickly thought to my self ' god if my dad was here now, he would have murdered me for turning the key that fast', I gave out a little giggle before returning to reality. They were getting a lot closer to my car and I was petrified that they would some how get in and kill me. I quickly reversed off the drive with out even looking over my shoulder, but was there any point any more?

I drove for what felt like years on roads that used to lead somewhere but now a days every road gets you to the same place you were before, absolutely no where! So I just drove listening to my one CD I had in my car. That was David Bowies Greatest hits and I loved it! I suppose after three years of the same songs over and over again would become all most painful, it did don't get me wrong but know I was way past that stage and was beyond even caring. So I listened to CD 2 twice as I couldn't be asked to stop and change it. I suddenly realised that my car was running out of diesel... rapidly and that I would have to find a petrol station to refill fast otherwise I would be walking the lonely road to nowhere.

I thankfully found a petrol satiation and managed to refill with out any interruptions from the undead. But for some reason I decided that I wanted nothing more than a sweet beverage. The petrol station seemed un touched from the dead almost like it was still in operation and that customers visited there all the time. But that wasn't the case that was never the case anymore. Everything was ten times more sinister than what met the eye.  
I pulled my bloodstained knife out from the strap on my leg and had held it ready to stab and kill the zombie that dared to oppose me. I kicked the door open and went around the whole station scouting for anything that caught my eye. Until... I heard a crash come from behind me, I turned around with my knife already in my hand, ready to strike! I was god smacked to what I saw next. A man, a real person who's face was all intact. I stood there bewildered. He was tall with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" He was american.

"Ummmm...yes....no...kind of....I don't know. Are you real?" I blurted out quickly, I still made the knife pointing at his just incase I was day dreaming and he was in fact dead. 

"Yes, I am quite real. I take it you haven't seen a person in a while."

"I haven't seen another person for over three years, since my family were killed."

"Three years, thats insane. You really are not okay are you?" A look of pure concern washed over his face.

"No... I really am not. I mean does a sane person point a knife at another person, if they were not be threatening?" A single tear strolled down my face as I finished my sentence. I dropped my knife and wrapped my arms around him. He was warm and not dead. I could feel the confusion run through his body as I hugged him, a guy I didn't even know. He then wrapped his lanky arms around me. No words were exchanged for around 20 seconds. I released my grip and took a hesitant step backwards.

"I'm really sorry...I...just needed a hug and you are the first person I have seen in a long time." I was now looking down at my blood stained shoes, as I rocked back and forth on my heels.

"No need for an apology, I would have done the same if I was put in your situation." He then held out his hand ready for me to shake. "I'm Chris.. Chris Pratt...and you are..."

"....Quinn... Quinn Phillips." I shook his hand. It then hit me, he was the actor from 2 of my favourite films. Inside I was fan-girling but I didn't have the energy to show a similar reaction externally.

"Where are you heading?" 

"Anywhere, I have no plans. I have literally nothing to live for."

"Please don't be like that." He gave me a reassuring smile "Look I am heading nowhere too, so maybe we should stick together, then at least you will see me everyday and you will hear another persons voice. Please excuse me if that was too forward"

I waited for a moment as my brain processed what he had just preposed to me.

"You don't mind having me tag along with you? I may cramp your style." I hadn't made a joke for absolutely ages and I can't actually the last time I made some one laugh.

"No chance of that, unless I want to pick up a dead girl but I will let you know when that happens." His face glowed when he smiled. Only now did I realise how handsome he really was, I mean gosh he was hot on T.V but in person, my god he was enough to make any girl self-combust.

"Okay... Yeah that sounds like a good plan." I nodded my head and the more I looked at him, the better the plan became. 

We walk out of the station together; after picking up some batteries for some torches and some extra food and bottled water. We decided that as my car was bigger, it was therefore better and more practical for running down zombies. We loaded the back up with supplies and more ammo that we found behind the till.

I clambered into the drivers seat and turned on the engine, we then talked about everything, our lives before the apocalypse and what we were doing when we first found out. We spoke to each other like we were old friends and I loved it!


	2. Chapter 2

We drove for ages, going everywhere but never getting anywhere. We were on the road to nowhere!

As we were on the road to nowhere there was almost no point of driving around but, when ever I brought up the subject of staying put, I was always cut off by his luscious voice.

"Quinn, you know what I always say right? The drive makes everything seem like it is moving... even though we are the only ones moving and everything has gone stagnant. It makes the world seem a little less dead. So please, don't stop driving I want the world to be alive for a few more weeks at least... then I will give in and I will accept the dead world with you. Just a few more weeks please." 

How could I say no to that plea? This man kills me but I can't say anything, as I am the one and only person around here and we are stuck together, so I don't want to complicate things with stupid, crazy love. This world is not built for love, only hate and death, nothing else can survive out here.

I quickly redirected my eyes to my feet and gave a half smile, I heard his low chuckle which made my smile grow. I slowly peered up at him with my growing smile on my face. "You are quite impossible, you now that right? How can I argue with that plea? Of course we can carry on driving, listening to David Bowie and raiding petrol stations." He looked down at his shoes like I did and smiled. This was driving me insane! Was it because he was the only the person I had seen in three years or was it because he made me feel special. 

"You are quite extraordinary, you know that right? Thank god I found you, I would probably be dead if it wasn't for you... So thank you."

"What me? I am far from extraordinary, but if it wasn't for you, I would have probably given up on life, I would have been an empty shell, of the person I used to be, but you came along just before I gave in."  
He was driving with both hands on the wheal but decided it would be a good idea to let go with his left hand and hold my empty clammy hand. (we are in england so the driver drives on the right) I was completely shocked that he had just grabbed my hand, I felt my cheeks burn bright red and a smile that ached as it tattooed its self into my face.

"Please never give in, for me. I couldn't live with my self knowing you were just a shell of a person." He brought the car to a slow stop and turned his body to face mine. "You are amazing, beautiful; even with zombie guts all over you and just so intelligent... and not to mention an amazing artist." I always carried a art book with me in my backpack that I drew in, I guess it made me feel normal, as I was an artist before this all went down. My favourite topic at the moment was Chris, he used to let me draw him while he drove. As there was no cameras left that worked so drawing had to do, I documented where we had gone using my drawings.  
Chris turned down the CD that I had on a constant loop and said. "Come on, this looks like a good place to stop and try and sleep and maybe we could do some cooking." He clambered out of the car and shut the door quickly behind him which gave a thud. With that one came out from the shadows, I jumped out of the car and hastily walking over to the dead but yet still alive zombie and plunged my knife into its soft skull. Chris turned around and looked at me. "Thank you... you just saved my life..." He looked very bewildered to why I had spent time saving his life. He was lost for words and I found that unbelievably adorable that he felt the need to feel so humbled by the fact I had saved his life.  
He walked over to me placing his right hand on the back of my head and he rested his forehead on mine. "Thank you" he whispered softly in his unbelievably sexy American voice. 

"You don't have to say thank you, I want to save your life remember you die, I go to an empty shell" He slowly removed his forehead and his hand and walked over to the front door. Only when he opened the door did I realise how selfish that must have sounded from his point of view... "I was only keeping him alive for my own benefit!" I repeated this to m self in disbelief of what I had just said to someone I was falling for. How could I be so stupid? 

I ran into the empty house after him; scanning around, with a knife ready in my hand for any incoming zombies that may be in one of the rooms. He was sat on the sofa with his head in his hands, I lowered my knife and placed it back into the strap I had around my leg. I then gently sat down next him rubbing his back.

"I am so sorry Chris, I didn't mean it like that. I am so sorry you have no idea... oh please say something I can't bare the thought of you being mad at me over my stupid mouth."

He lifted his head from his had and straightened his back. He looked me dead in the eye.

"I could never get mad at you over your mouth, I knew what you meant and really its fine. I am not upset. Its just sad that we have to constantly have to save each others lives to keep our selves alive. Why did this all happen? And I total do not deserve you at all.. you know being my friend and all." He went bright red. 

"I don't know why this all happened, I have no idea... Gosh I wish I knew... But if it hadn't happened I would not be hear with you right now. We totally deserve each other, as we have both endured great loss. Its about time something goes right for us." I gave a reassuring smile, we held our eye contact for the longest ten seconds of my life. Why was this happening now? This was not a good idea.. I couldn't let this get into my head. There is no room for love in this hate driven world and I wasn't about to go against the odds... but I couldn't be that strong, he made me feel weak at the knees and my mouth go dry. He felt it too, he leaned in placing his hand at the back of my head again and leaned in for a kiss. I slowly closed my eyes and leaned in to kiss him. Suddenly there was a loud bang on the front door, which made it open. We quickly jumped up knowing exactly what it was. My heart pounded in my chest and my breathing rapidly increased. Around five of them came barging in through the door and were heading straight for us and I was damned if I was going to let them kill either of us. So a ran toward them with my knife raised in the air and went on a killing spree. The half dead were falling left, right and centre. Chris stood there bewildered by what I was doing, we always used to kill them together so he never really got the chance to see me in action. I made my way through all of them in record time.

I turned around to face him with blood covering the entirety of my face. A huge smile invaded his face as he replayed the memory of me killing those zombies on my own. All we did was laugh, no words could explain the emotions that I was felling, only laughter could do that.

We slowly walked back out to the car, he had his arm draped on the tops of my shoulders. And the world was going in slow motion. A smirk was growing on my face as I felt on top of the world for the first time in years and I just wanted to drive... with him!


	3. Chapter 3

Running; running through a field... I was laughing and not terrified. There were no guns or knives in sight. Chris was behind me chasing me, but he was half-dead... a zombie. However I didn't seem to mind. I tripped over a branch, the scenery has changed I am now in a wooded area... terrified of him. He's on top of me and my whole body is fighting against his dead strength. The whole world has now slammed into slow motion but I am moving at a regular speed. He moves into bite my neck and I abruptly wake up. Chris has stopped the car and is holding my hand.

"Quinn...Quinn... is everything okay?" He removed my hair that was covering my face, while he peered deeply into my soul.

"umm...yes...yeah...I am fine... just a bad dream."

"Oh right...was it about the zombies by any chance?"

"Yeah something like that. Whats the time?"

"10pm.. why do you think we should stop?"

"I think we both need some sleep, I am suffering with insomnia, at the moment, I can't sleep without having the same dream, and it terrifies me that it may become real some day. Please don't let it become real... I need you." 

"I promise you, I will never leave your side. Lets go and find somewhere to sleep then, see if we can cure this insomnia of yours." He started to scan all around taking in the surroundings and looking for a house to stop at, that doesn't look infested with the half-deads.

I pushed my chair in to a more comfortable position and got my sketch pad out and started to draw him, as we looked for a suitable house. It had been months since I mentioned finding a place and settling in there. I just enjoyed being so close to him in that car. I loved to draw him as he drove as he pulled the best faces ever and never failed to make me laugh and smile. I knew that if we gave in and stopped believing in a cure, that we would become the empty shells that we feared the most. We were always so tired, always being on your guard does take its tole on people.

We finally pulled up outside a house in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing surrounding it and it was perfect for settling down in. Chris leaned in and took my sketch pad off of me along with my pencil, and placed it down to one side of the dash board. He placed his hand on the back of my head and leaned in pressing his lips against mine. I could stop my self, as this is what I wanted, I guess it is what I wanted to happen for a long time, but it was all happening way to fast. We lived in a world where there was no room for romance and we had to make do with what we had. Our lives ambitions were no longer to find love and settle down, it was to live and not get killed by things that were once the same as you. 

In between short breaths of our frantic kissing, he felt the need to talk to me and tell me everything that was going through his mind at that moment.

"You are brilliant at drawing... and kissing for that matter." Complements like this kept rolling off his tongue. 

I placed both my hands on his chest pushing him away "Shouldn't we go in and finish this inside."

He gazed at me in a loving way and just simply nodded at me. He got out of the car taking his backpack with him and my sketch pad. I quickly scrabbled around in my bag and gathered everything that I needed, my hands were shaking with anticipation. I grabbed an extra knife and gun and ammo out if our weapons bad and quickly got out the car to follow Chris into the house.

We didn't come across any of the undead while looking through the whole house. I threw my bag on to the bed and went down stairs where Chris was looking through all the cupboards at what was left behind. He looked so damn hot there, he didn't even know I was looking at him. Gosh I wish I had a camera to record this image, so he didn't know, as me drawing everything looks a little strange, but that was my way of recording everything. I guess that was stupid wanting to record the end of the world through drawings of a man I have only known for a few months. But Jack did draw Rose while they were on the titanic, they only knew each other for less than two weeks or so. 

He swiftly looked over his shoulder and smirked at me. I walked over to him, as he turned around and placed his hands on the counter. I stood in front of him, looking into his beautiful eyes, he wrapped his long arms around me pushing my body into his and pressed his lips against mine again. He turned his body pushing me against the counter this time and then pushing me on to the counter so he didn't have to bend down so much to kiss me.

The rest of the night was a blur. I awoke in bed next to Chris, a rush of emotions confused me as I didn't know what to feel. Was he using me? Was he in love with me? Would love put me in harms way? I had so many questions that just kept spinning around in my head so quickly that it made me dizzy. I shook my head and realised I didn't have that awful dream, that was causing my insomnia. Had he cured me? Or was it just luck? Who was to know but that dream had to mean something... Right?


End file.
